


some things are meant to be

by raach



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raach/pseuds/raach
Summary: hyojong and hyuna being cute





	some things are meant to be

* * *

 

_~knets bitching about hyuna and how she makes hyojong uncomfortable when she "sexually" touches him on stage~_

 

 ** _hyuna:_** I'm fucking him you thots

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**one like if you cried**_

**Author's Note:**

> sike bitch you thought
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> twitter - @kpoprach


End file.
